Camp Hogwarts
by DoodleDooo
Summary: Draco is off to Camp Hogwarts in an attempt to get away from his father, but what will happen when he meets a beautiful brunette? Adventures and romance. Dramione. AU modern world, no magic,and a little OOC. currently being improved so updates are a little slow. R&R. Thank you to me Beta, Khashana, for helping me :) x
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, for the amazing thing it is thank J.K Rowling, the Potterhead Queen.

this actually isn't an update, just and edit if chapter one...

So this is it. I'm gone. Off to camp. Away from my criminal father, if father is the word to describe him. I see him more as the man who made me, that sort of thing. Camp Hogwarts should be good, I hope. Maybe it will help me forget my past, and show me a new future-ha, better not try kid myself. My past will always haunt me. No matter how hard I try to forget everything my father has done, no one else ever will. I hope Camp Hogwarts will become my safe haven, a place where I will not be beaten every day.

The first thing I saw when the train rounded the corner was a castle, a magnificent castle that was crumbling in an effect that almost made it look alive. Then the camp came into view, cabin upon cabin placed almost randomly around the ruins. In the centre of all the wooden buildings was a huge lake. The water looked almost black. I consulted my brochure and looked it up. 'The Black Lake'. How original.

The train arrived in a small, rustic station. I had to admit, it was beautiful.

"Welcome to Camp Hogwarts. I'm Minerva, name?" said an oldish woman. She sounded kind enough but had that 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude about her. I decided to stay out of her way as much as possible.

"Draco Malfoy," I said in a low voice, so only the Scottish counsellor could hear me. I saw her eyebrows raise at the family name, she covered by saying, "Oh, well the sorting ceremony to find out which house you are in for the duration of the summer will take place in half an hour. When you are sorted into the house, you will go to your dorms and meet your new roommates. Understood?"

I rolled my eyes at her, nodded, dumped my bag on the growing pile, and made my way to the mess hall. The inside of the cafeteria was beautiful, for a camp anyway. The walls were made of pure glass, but were one way, so people could only see out, and not look in.

"Campers, I'm Albus - the head counsellor here - I know you are all anxious to find out where you will be staying for the summer, so, may the sorting ceremony begin!"

One by one, our names were called. From the brochure, I knew the four houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I knew from the moment I heard the name Slytherin was it was the house for me.

"Hermione Granger," Minerva said. A pretty brunette with wildly curly hair walked up to the platform and sat down. She was beautiful. I allowed myself to watch her; there was no harm in watching, right?

"Gryffindor!" Minerva read out from the long list of names in her hand. Great. Just my luck that one of the prettiest girls in camp was in the rival house to the one I wished to be placed in. From the brochure I had read, since the beginning of the camp, 85 years ago, Gryffindor and Slytherin had always hated each other. Oh well, it's not like anything would have happened if we'd been placed together anyway.

"Draco Malfoy," Gasps went through the rest of the teenagers as I walked forwards, trying not to blush under the weight of the stares I received. I remembered the stupid quiz we had to answer before we came. I knew I should have paid more attention, maybe then I would have got into the same house as Hermione. I waited the few seconds it took for her to find my match on the list. For the first time, I hoped it was Gryffindor.

"Slytherin!" I sighed, my vague hope slipping away, and sauntered off to my table, paying no attention to any of my housemates, or to the rest of the sorting, until Albus spoke again.

"The sorting is now over; you will find your luggage in your rooms. Good night," smiled Albus, seeming pleased with the arrangements of the houses.

I was in SM3, presumably Slytherin, Male, dorm 3. I went inside and immediately saw my bags on top of the closest bed to the door. Wow, they didn't skimp here, everyone had a four poster bed with heavy, emerald green curtains. House pride, I supposed. Sighing, I got to work unpacking my bags.

"Malfoy, huh? Zabini, Blaise Zabini," an Italian looking boy with deep olive skin greeted me.

"Yeah, hey," I replied, uncomfortable with the way he looked at me, as if I was a piece of meat.

"We could be friends, partners in crime." He chuckled at the last expression and held out his hand. I relaxed a little and shook it.

"Yeah. That'd be ... fun." I guess some friends would take my mind off things at home. I smiled for the first time in weeks. It felt good.

"Oright then, see you around mate," he replied, returning to his own bed, just next to mine. I had a sudden feeling this was going to be a great summer; maybe I could have some fun with that girl after all, with a bit of help from Blaise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thank you for my two reviews, doesn't seem much but I'm thankful:) **

**Disclaimer: Sigh, obv...iously I don't own Harry Potter, would I be here if I did, no. So yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, that goes to J.K Rowling x**

Cafeteria again. As pretty as this place can be, I hate mealtimes. I can usually stay away from Granger, as 'classes' haven't started yet, but there's no stopping my staring during our time in the mess hall. She was always with that scar head and the ginger kid, who seemed to hang onto her every word. Stupid Weasel.

"You alright mate?" A voice says.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking..." I replied, not breaking my gaze on Hermione. Suddenly she looked up, and looked at me, meeting my eyes. I dropped my gaze and turned away, to get out of being caught, I don't think it worked.

**Hermione PoV**

"Hermione, someone's staring at you..." Harry whispered, trying not to draw attention to himself. Harry was a sweet lad, lived with his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed in a car crash when he was one, had a lightening bolt scar to prove it, but I knew the real reason he whispered that simple sentence. Ron.

"What did you say, Harry?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with food, I found it unbelievable I made out what he said. His ginger hair flopped over his face in a nice way, made him seem older than 16. But he was just a friend, despite what Harry had said about him liking me.

"Nothing, just Hermione has something on her top," he leaned across the table to pick at an imaginary piece of fluff on my shoulder, gave me a quick smile and retreated back into his seat.

"Thanks Harry. I've got to be going now though, see you both later at the camp fire?"

"Sure, seeya then," Harry cleared up, and Ron just nodded, unable to speak with the amount of food stuffed in his mouth. I turned around, just in time to meet a handsome blonde guys eyes, before he turned away. I stood up and left the room, trying to think over the situation.

**Draco PoV**

I looked up again, to see the seat I had burned holes into with my eyes empty. A wave of brown caught my eye and I snapped my head in the direction it came from. There she was, her long, slender legs visible underneath her skirt. Not too long, not too short, God I loved that girl. Everything about her was perfect, and then she left the building.

I stood up and told Zabini I was going and rushed off before I could hear him answer. Following the path to the dorms, I secretly followed the girl, so she wouldn't know I was there. Suddenly, she started to twirl around, her skirt billowing out around her and her hair flying in all directions, she looked so happy. I would ruin her if I ever got the chance to even kiss her once, I couldn't do that, I never would. I took the next path, leaving the giggling brunette to her spinning, and went back to my dorm. Sinking down on the bed I closed my eyes, Hermione Granger taking over my thoughts, and with that, I slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming about kissing Hermione all night long.

**Hey, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't currently have a beta at the moment, so if you're interested PM me:)) R&R :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N so here you go, another chapter, sorry it took long, but it's a much longer chapter:) sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I still have no beta, PM me you you are interested x**

** Draco PoV**

The campfire. The last campfire before class officially was meant to be the 'fun' night with no counsellors, so we are allowed to do what we want. So far what we want is lazing around the fire eating toasted marshmallow s'mores. No doubt they are yummy but this is boring on mega scales.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" One of the Gryffindor girls asked.

"Great idea Lavender, truth or dare anyone?" A different girl from Ravenclaw said.

There were a few "yeah's" and "good idea's" so the game started.

"Slytherin is gunna kick Gryffindor's arse!" Teddy Nott grinned slyly, getting everyone worked up.

"Haha, who's first? Draco..." Blaise looked at me, I had no choice but to accept.

"Yeah whatever, ask away," I replied, taking on the challenge.

" 'Kay then, truth or dare?" He asked, I could tell he had some seriously wicked ideas of questions and dares, so I went for the safest option first.

"Truth"

"Aahhhh, perfect, we'll start of easy shall we, first kiss?" He asked.

"Oh that's easy, Pansy Parkinson in 1st year at school," I replied, slightly repulsed at the idea I ever actually liked the pug faced girl.

"Potter's up next," Teddy said, turning towards the black haired Gryffindor, "Truth or dare scar head?"

"Dare," he looked a little bit nervous at the grin that spread over Nott's face, I would be aswell.

" Kiss the girl you hate the most in this group," he said whilst gesturing to the mismatched people sat around the fire.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath whilst walking to Astoria Greengrass, another girl in Slytherin.

"You better not ki-" her sentence was cut off by Potter pressing his lips to a few seconds he pulled away, blushed and returned to his seat.

"Interesting choice there, who's next, Granger?" This time it was a brainless boy, Crabbe, who said it.

"Yeah, whatever I choose dare," she grinned mischievously.

"Kiss Draco!" He blurted out. No-one knew I fancied her, so what ever was going on through his warped brain I silently thanked The Lord for.

"Oright then Granger, get over here, I'm waiting," I winked at her and saw a blush sweep through her cheeks as she stood up and walked over to me before plonking herself on my lap. Her arms snaked around my neck as I matched her by wrapping mine round her waist.

She breathed in my ear, and whispered, "Is that a phone or are you just excited to see me?" She pulled away and winked.

"Now I know you're just asking for it," I leaned forward and closed the space between our lips and kissed her.

I felt her mouth open slightly and her tongue trace my lips, searching for a gap before I opened my mouth and allowed her entrance. Just as it was getting pretty hot she pulled away, stood up and walked back to her seat beside the Weasel, he looked furious.

**Hermione PoV**

"Kiss Draco!" A large boy all but shouted. I thought it over and turned to face the blonde Slytherin, no doubt he was attractive, so why not?

"Oright then Granger, get over here, I'm waiting," he winked seductively, and with those words I walked over and sat on his knee's. I decided to have a bit of fun with this, so I wrapped my arms round his neck, pulling him closer and felt his hands rest on my hips.

"Is that a phone or are you just excited to see me?" I whispered in my ear, hoping for a spluttered response, and winked at him.

"Now I know you're just asking for it," not ten response I hoped for but then his head moved closer to mine. His warm lips pressed onto mine and I opened them, my tongue searching for entrance into his mouth. When he granted it, I realised we had an audience, pulled back and walked away.

"Later Draco, later," I thought in my head, thinking of everything I could do to him, and giggled.

"What the bloody hell was that 'Mione?" Ron asked, his face showed disbelief.

"A dare, I was dared to kiss Draco, so I did." I replied simply, fed up with his protectiveness over me.

"A kiss my arse, you were snogging as if no one was there!" He all but screamed at me.

"Ron, this isn't the place, everyone's waiting to keep playing..." Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

"Who's next? Zabini?" I said, getting over what Ron had said quickly.

"Yeah, truth please Granger,"

"I thought you were a daring Slytherin? But ok, if you had to date one girl here, who would it be?"

He thought it over before he replied.

"Lovegood," The girl from Ravenclaw sat up at the sound of her name, and looked a little shocked, so did most of the camp.

**Draco PoV**

"Lovegood,"

Lovegood, what? Did Blaise Zabini seriously just say he would date Looney Lovegood? Well, theres few dares made up for both of them then.

"I'll go next then," a dreamy voice piped up, Looney smiled.

"Alright then Luna, truth or dare?" It was Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff, we all anticipated what she would say.

"Dare," Oooh, not a smart move there Lovegood.

"Jump in the Black Lake, naked." Well, at least Blaise would like this.

"Fine, no peeking!" She took off her shorts and her t-shirt. Her feet were bare already, so there was no fuss over shoes. We all watched her walk into the darkness and emote her underwear before diving gracefully off the pier into the lake.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd do it!" Hannah said,respect I her pice for

The crazy blonde.

A figure pulled itself out of the lake and put back on the underwear at the edge of the pier. When the girl returned, shivering I the cold she re-dressed.

"May we should finish this game now, Luna needs warmth and it's pretty late,classes start tomorrow." Hannah announced.

I had to admit, she had a good point, Lovegood was shivering and it was quite late. The four houses each agreed and separated onto different paths, leaving for the night.

The only people left were me and Hermione.

"Wow Granger, who knew the bookworm can kiss!" I joked.

"We'll who knew,the criminals son had feelings," she retorted, I had to admire her quick wit.

"Don't bring up my father," I coldly said, "how do I have feelings?" I questioned.

"I could feel it, you are an amazing kisser, Draco, maybe I'll experience more of it one day..." Hermione murmured, looking at the dwindling fire.

"Maybe," I replied.

And with that, she turned away and walked down the Gryffindor path.

I reached up and ran,y fingers over my lips, still feeling the streaming kiss, whatever I have for this girl, I have it bad.

**Thank you for reading:) R&R, if you have any ideas pleae tell me as I'm stuck at the moment, thank you:) **


End file.
